Mermaid Slave
by YahooSounding
Summary: After an attack on Atlantica, Ariel and her sisters are the only survivors. But now, they are stuck becoming slaves to a new kingdom for the rest of their lives, with the lead merman of the new city taking an interest in Ariel. At this rate, Ariel and her sisters will never escape the horrible fates that lie for them! Lemons, Torture, Disturbing Imagery, Ariel x OC


All right, so you've seen me write Disney stories... I think it's time I wrote a horror story based on Disney. Warning, this might not be for the weak-hearted and for fans of "The Little Mermaid"! Don't get me wrong, I do like the Little Mermaid and the wonderful times the Disney franchise provided, but... there is a big, BIG dark side to the sea... read on, my friends...

* * *

 _"Ah, the sea. A beautiful, beautiful place up above. Yes, my friends, even though the sea looks nice, there are troubles down below the sea. Life can be a very, very cruel mistress, indeed."_

Down below the sea, a young, pretty red-haired teenage mermaid with a purple bra was slowly opening her eyes and rubbing her head. She slowly looked around as she saw that the place had been wrecked. She gasped, remembering what had happened. Her first instinct was to go outside, to see if anyone was okay.

 _"At the bottom of the sea lies the beautiful kingdom of Atlantica... or as beautiful as it should be... for you see, this is not a happy tale."_

"Daddy?" The girl, known as Ariel, whispered as she swam over and pushed the door opened. Ariel gasped as she saw that everywhere, sea creatures were torn apart, laying below. She nervously swam past all the dead fish, gulping, remembering every little detail that happened.

She and Flounder were returning from collecting new human things and putting it in her grotto. Unfortunately, she had been caught trying to sneak back inside the castle, and was about to get a scolding as per usual. But then... an attack had occurred.

Ariel remembered that her father, in concern, had to put her in her room, to put her in a safe hiding spot. At first, she was confused, but her father reassured her that he'll be back soon and gave his word. Ariel didn't have any words, but knew she had to trust her father, so she stayed in the hiding place she was in. Unfortunately, everything had started shaking as Ariel started to get worried. She was about to swim for the door, but a small rock that was wedged from the top of the ceiling fell and hit her head as she fell to the floor unconscious, and that was the last thing she remembered.

But now... swimming past the dead fish, she was starting to become afraid. What had happened out there?

 _"The land of Atlantica had been the location of an invasion of a fellow enemy kingdom that had been in war for a very, very long time. Despite their best efforts, the best of Atlantican soldiers did not survive the onslaught of the invasion. Even innocent civilians that happened to be in the castle at the time were not spared."_

It was at that moment Ariel swam towards the entrance to the throne room and peeked in... and her eyes widened as she almost gasped... but kept silent as she saw... different mer-people, which, unlike the friendly mer-folk of Atlantica, these type of merfolk looked a little more... sinister.

Most of the merfolk happened to be male, with a black tail... and the leader seemed to have a fin on top of the fish part of his body. The leader's black eyes smiled as he held up the head of... King Triton, the king of Atlantica. Ariel looked ready to scream, but kept hidden.

 _"These invaders, known as the Dystopian Sea Dwellers, are a rebellious type of merfolk who have formed a kingdom in their own right and follow their own rules. Together, they had won the battle against the Atlanticans, toppling their king and destroying the country as no more."_

The male merfolk were cheering happily as Ariel looked horrified. It was then Ariel noticed the trident was laying nearby. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to be brave for once.

Unfortunately, for the lead merman that was leading the army, his nose started to sniff something in the air.

 _"Most of these Dystopian Sea Dwellers don't leave much survivors... but they often get the fellow mermaids as their captives and possible sex slaves. And they can tell a mermaid from the scent that the Dystopians can sense."_

The merman then turned to see Ariel about to reach for the trident. Smirking, he quickly swam over and sniped the trident from her as he whistled towards his fellow men.

Ariel, in a panic, tried to swim out, but the males became a little faster as they grabbed her arms. "HELP ME! HELP!"

The merman smiled as he snapped the trident in two, then discarded it as he swam over to Ariel and put a finger on her chin.

 _"Most often, the Dystopians can even make a mermaid their mate for life... the first part of the ritual being shown here is showing who's the dominant in the relationship."_

"Well, well, pretty little thing... so, seems you had a little bad experience, huh?" The merman laughed. "Don't worry, let good ol' Zeno take care of everything..."

Ariel looked up at Zeno's dominating eyes as she tried to avert her eyes. "What did you do to my father?"

"Your father? Oh, you mean ol' Beardy here? Simple... murdered the guy. Oh, he put up a good fight, but he just didn't cut the mustard... So... which of his daughters are you, anyway... from your smell, you seem to be..." Zeno leaned towards Ariel and started to sniff her body. "Ah, a young beauty, you are."

Zeno then grabbed Ariel as his tail curled around her. "A small waist... but I'm sure it'll widen soon enough..."

"Widen?" Ariel asked, confused and horrified as Zeno kept sniffing her.

Zeno smiled as he put his hands over Ariel's developing breasts. "Oh, and developing quite nicely for someone your age. Of course, that sea shell bra of yours will be a bit of a pain... no matter, we'll fix that soon enough when we take you back to headquarters."

Ariel felt herself being forcefully pulled over to Zeno's side as Zeno turned towards his army. "Take a look around Atlantica and see if there are any more survivors. No doubt the other daughters are in hiding places. Report back with each of them and we'll be on our way!"

Ariel started looking scared as she tried to free herself, but Zeno smiled as he put a hand on her chin. "Oh, don't you worry, my pet... you'll like your new home soon enough..."

Ariel's eyes shrank as Zeno kept Ariel close by his waist. Ariel tried to look for a way out, but knew that there was no escape.

 _"Some mermaids stick close to their mates as soon as the merman shows the dominating side. They will have the urge to leave, but unfortunately, once a merman sets his eyes on a mermaid mate, the merman will ensure that the mermaid never escapes his clutches..."_

* * *

And thus, the first chapter ends here... again, not for the weak of heart if you're fans of Ariel. There will be another chapter coming along the way, so try to get comfortable...


End file.
